Flight of Doom
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: A twelve hour flight to Japan sitting next to Chad Dylan Cooper? That'll be a disaster! SonnyChad implied.


**Another oneshot coming to me when I was in drama class, doing improvisation. I hope you like it.**

Sonny Munroe, age sixteen, sighed as she entered the plane and started walking to seat 16-E. She, and the cast of So Random, was on their way to an awards show in Japan. A very long flight, and Sonny hoped she didn't have to sit beside some weird guy. Marshall couldn't get seats together, since he booked it too late, but he managed to get them all on the same plane, which was good. Tawni was in row 10, the closest row to the front, Nico was in row 22, Grady was in row 25 and Zora was in row 29. Marshall, however, got the very last seat on the plane, the one at the back. Sonny pitied him, but was glad she wasn't stuck back there.

Sonny reached her seat, and grimaced as she saw Chad Dylan Cooper sitting beside her seat. She looked up at the number, hoping it was wrong. Sadly, it wasn't.

"Sonny? You're going to the awards show too?" he asked. Sonny nodded.

"My mom let me go. Why am I not surprised you'd be going as well?" she asked, as she slid in to sit down. Chad shrugged.

"It's unfortunate that we got stuck together. It's a twelve hour plane ride. We're the farthest away from Japan as you can get, after all. Are you afraid of flying by any chance?" Chad smirked. Sonny groaned at that point, shaking her head as she was looking out the window thinking, _this is going to be a LOOOONG flight. _

Once the plane was well in the air and heading toward Japan, Sonny grabbed her book, and started to read it but of course, Chad wouldn't let her have any peace.

"Hey Sonny, why is six afraid of seven?" Chad asked. Sonny turned to him, glaring at him as he kept looking at her. Oh well, she thought. Might as well play along for a while or else he'll never shut up.

"Why?" she asked calmly.

"Well, because seven eight nine! Get it?" Chad asked while laughing. Sonny faked a laugh before turning back to her book. A minute later, Sonny felt a poke in her side. She ignored it as she flipped a page in her book. Just afterward, though, she felt a finger poke her side again. And again. And again. And again.

After the thirty fifth poke, Sonny couldn't ignore it again and she turned to face Chad.

"Can you please stop it?" she asked calmly. Chad thought and remained silent. Sonny, satisfied that he'd stop, turned back to her book. Seconds later, his finger poked her side again and she spun angrily toward him.

"Chad!" she warned him. He shrugged sheepishly as she turned back to her book.

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"STOP IT!" she screamed at him, getting very odd looks from everyone on the plane. Chad smirked. He managed to get Sonny annoyed in the first hour.

It was three hours since they took off and Chad was listening to his I-Pod. Surprisingly, he had been quiet for the last two hours, just listening to his I-Pod and Sonny was grateful. Just as she got to the intense part in her book, she heard a horrible screeching sound. She covered her ears as she turned to find a Chad singly off tune to a song.

"MY LIFE—WOULD SUCK…..WITHOUT YOU!" he sang loudly. Sonny grimaced.

"Chad, Chad. CHAD! STOP SINGING PLEASE!" she yelled at him. Everyone around them actually looked grateful as the seventeen and a half year old stopped and looked at Sonny, taking his ear phones out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, people are trying to relax, and you're not really helping," Sonny responded. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. Sonny nodded before turning back to her book. A minute later, she felt Chad tapping her leg. She glanced up to see him absorbed in his music, humming along and tapping his hands everywhere. Sonny rolled her eyes as she scooted as far away from Chad as possible.

Hour five was no picnic either. Sonny finally finished her book and resorted to watching a movie, 17 Again. Unfortunately, she forgot that Chad was in that movie, and was a sort of major character. Chad watched it on his own screen and kept commenting on every single scene, especially the ones he was it.

"Oh Sonny, look at that, isn't that awesome? I mean, my hair was weird in the movie, but I still look extremely well. I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!" Chad exclaimed. Sonny nodded, grimacing as she turned back to the movie, turning up the volume in her ear phones. Suddenly, everything was drowned out and Sonny could finally concentrate on the movie. Until Chad rudely turned down the volume and started speaking again.

"There I am again, playing basketball with Zac Efron. You see, he has to be banned, well, because, he's Zac Efron. People think he's better looking than me, but he isn't," Chad babbled. He continued to babble through the rest of the movie. Sighing, Sonny switched off the movie and just shut her eyes, hoping to get some rest.

Hour eight, about an hour and a bit after Sonny fell asleep, she felt somebody shake her awake. She moaned as she hit the person's hand away. A few seconds later, she felt Chad breathe on her.

"Sssssoooonnnnyyyyyy," he crowed in her ear softly. Sonny groaned as she sat up, her eyes opening as she glared at Chad, who grinned.

"What the hell do you want Cooper?" she spat. Chad just kept grinning, as if none of it fazed him.

"I don't know. I'm bored," Chad told her. Sonny kept her cool.

"Well, go to sleep or something," she told him before closing her eyes again. Chad sighed before leaving her be, finally.

Hour eleven, an hour before they landed in Japan, was excruciating. Chad, for the last hour, started bragging about himself, in a very conceited way. Sonny had to bite her lip from screaming aloud. It was about one in the morning (LA time anyways) and Sonny was exhausted, as were other people on the plane. Some were even glaring at Chad for being so loud. Yes, people can glare at the infamous Chad Dylan Cooper. He, however, remained oblivious as he started going on about his eyes.

"They're so blue you know, like the ocean. People love blue, so people love me. Portlyn said that my eyes are so deep; people get swept away in them. Isn't that so true?" Chad rambled. Sonny sighed as she nodded, only half listening now. She turned her head out the window, blocking out his voice as he continued bragging. Sonny tried not to hit her head on the window again and again. But Chad's annoying voice was really bugging her.

After ten minutes, Chad finally stopped talking, leaning back into his seat as Sonny breathed with relief. The silence didn't last long, however.

As soon as Sonny felt herself finally relax, Chad started to poke her again. He kept doing it until finally, Sonny exploded with anger and started yelling at him. She didn't know what she was saying after a while, but she was just pissed off. The people around her glared at her, but were secretly grateful that she could get Chad to shut up. Chad, in the meantime, remained still and shocked that Sonny Munroe could actually shout. After her long rant about how bothering people was wrong, he nodded meekly. Sonny smirked as she settled into her seat, not hearing a word out of Chad after that.

The plane landed finally in Japan. As Sonny stood up to go, she felt Chad's hand cover her arm. Startled, she looked down as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"What do you want Chad?" she asked, annoyed. She was cranky and barely got two hours sleep. Chad smiled sheepishly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for annoying you to the point that you snapped. I just-" Chad started, breaking off. Sonny looked at him, concerned. He actually looked really sorry; she saw a look she never saw before: remorse and guilt. Sonny softened her voice.

"You just what?" she asked. Chad looked like he was trying to put the words together. He fumbled over many of them before deciding on, "I just- well, I mean- I was just- really bored and I'm just sorry. You're the only one to tolerate me for more than ten hours at least," he smiled sheepishly. Sonny nodded, though she was sure he was going to say something else.

"It's ok Chad. Just don't be as annoying next time, ok? People are tired during a twelve hour flight, and they need rest. Now, I'm going to go. I'll see you around Chad," she said before moving past him into the aisle.

Chad sighed, knowing he missed another chance of telling Sonny how he felt about her, and that he was torturing her because he really liked her. Standing up, he grabbed his bag before moving with the other passengers. Maybe if they sat together on the way back, he could tell her about his feelings. He'd just have to do a little persuasion to Marshall about the seat change again….

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Thanks for reading! I actually have a bunch of ideas in my head, so I'm gonna write those as well. Sadly, I have a lot of multi-chaptered fic ideas as well, so we'll see how those go.**


End file.
